1. Field of the Invention
Understanding the current urgent need for a motor (or engine) which in operation is substantially pollution free in the sense of the ecology, I undertook the development of the concept of a non-internal combustion type motor which operates solely on exteriorly created fluid pressure such as air, or any vapor or fluid under pressure, and as derived from any suitable non-polluting power source, and which could conceivably be electrical, geothermal, nuclear, or the like. The herein disclosed motor is the result of a successful endeavor in such direction.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 679,876; 787,925; 848,029 and 1,086,180 represent the prior art to the extent known to applicant, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing the particular structure of the herein-claimed motor.